Peritus Psye: Break the Mind
by Aerial Elephant
Summary: Evil has returned to the land of Hyrule through the Universal Consciousness. Now Link must fight to bring peace back to the land- but how long can he last before his mind shatters and he loses all control? OOT based. LxZ, M for dirty introduction. :
1. The Way the World Works

---:--- Chapter Notes ---:---

Thank you, and welcome to the first chapter of Peritus Psye! Just FYI, the title VERY roughly translates to "To Break the Mind" if that gives any indication of what this story is about.

For the record, this references Ocarina of Time (and some Majora's Mask.) Elements from both the game and the manga (by Akira Himekawa) are present and very important throughout.

This is probably the...oh, 3rd or 4th time that I've reposted this first chapter alone. That being said, I plan to be taking a lot of stock in this story, so any and all polite but constructive criticism is HIGHLY encouraged!

So, please review- not just for my jollies, but for the sake of a well written story. Remember, only you can keep poor grammar of the internet.

.

===----%----===

.

Do you dream?

Of course you do. Everyone dreams. Dreams are what tell us that we are we, with intelligence, emotion, imagination. Everyone dreams.

Where do you go when you dream?

Why, we go to Dreamland, of course! But, despite the simplicity of the ideal we have grown accustomed to, it is somewhat more complicated than that. You see, it's true- Dreamland does exist. But there is a special name for it, as well as a special way to reach it.

We live in the Corpoliae.

That's the physical world. Pinch yourself, and that would be an activity that affirms this. The Corpoliae is everything you can touch, feel, smell, taste, hear, see....in the present time. At this very moment, without the memory attached, what you experience is Corpoliaen embodiment. Your body is the vessel by which Corpoliaen experiences are held- pleasure and pain, sickness and health, life and death in it's most terse and literal definitions. Quite simply, it is. I am. You are. And that's that.

But wait, you say! There's certainly more than that, for I do have emotions and memories, and surely experiences must be built upon for us to gain and keep any experience from them. Well, you are most certainly right. And that is where we touch upon the Mentiae.

The Mentiae is the mental world. That's right, the world in which your mind exists. It's everything you know, you think, you don't think and don't know, and all of the elements of that in between. You may go as far as to say "your own little world," except that it's not your own- it's everyone's.

Yes, the Mentiae is everyone's mindset rolled into one. There is a special phrase to describe this: Universial Consciousness. How you view your world is right on target in the Mentiae, because it is what YOU think and structured by YOUR thoughts. All that is, is born of you...and everyone else as well. But when everyone's world is placed together into one endless realm and allowed to mix together like a poor man's stew, ideas converge and gain power. God, Gods and Goddesses are born, live, grow powerful, become weak, and wither away. Fears are manifested, and desires come to life. What you believe, is- and what you don't, is not. Unless you do. Unless you don't. It is simply a matter of who's opinion you're listening to, and how many of those opinioners feed the opinionee.

I do hope this concept hasn't been lost upon you, as it is a very complex concept. For simplicity's sake, think of it like this: the Corpoliae does not bend to your will whether you like it or not, and the Mentiae bends to yours (and everyone else's) will unyieldingly- whether you like it or not. And then, there's the Somniae.

The Somniae is Dreamland.

In the Somniae, the world is at your fingertips. It is the eternal forum, where you may play and learn as you like without consequence- usually. Here, one can explore himself or herself, express themselves as they please, even see and meet people- essentially, to do whatever is wanted. Of course, few know how to control themselves within, hence they often will land themselves into trouble; but such is the proper way to learn, as few rarely die within this world. On the other hand, for those who maintain their control, the Somniae is indeed a powerful tool- a most sacred realm.

Beyond the Somniae is- well, nothing. Or everything. Quite simply, it is a matter of personal interpretation.

Do you believe in an afterlife?

By afterlife, I don't mean just religion or idealistic. I'm not asking what you believe in, nor am I trying to impose a belief upon you. I simply ask: After one has physically deceased, is there something left that is separate from the body? Energy, a soul, a spirit?

A good majority of everyone agrees, yes, there is. And because of this overwhelming majority, beyond the Somniae lies the Phasmae- the spiritual realm. The world where spirits and souls reside and return from, where angels sing and from where messiahs watch to see if anyone actually listened to what they had to say while they were alive. (Most are slightly disappointed.)

To use a rather narrowed term, this is Heaven.

Now, understand- this world does exist just as well as the previous three discussed. But it is not to say that, if you do not believe in such a place, that your opinion does not count. Indeed, if you do not believe in a heaven or afterlife, then there is no such place as the Phasmae for you, and there remain only the three- plus a blank slate. But as I said before, there is an overwhelming populice of those who believe in a spirit world- a populice which counts those from the past, and will include those in the future. It is this overwhelming population with a share in such a similar belief that give the Phasmae the power to exist as world all on its own. (A power which stems from the Mentiae.)

Why am I telling you all this?

Knowing such can help you- after all, knowledge is power. And such worlds can and do have a tremendous effect upon your life. When did you use a memory to protect yourself? When did you last recall a dream?

A story of a familiar figure proves this moral. For him, it started with a dream or two which he too reigned little control over. From there, a series of events would unfold that would carry him out of his body and lead him further and further out of his mind.

.

===----%----===

.

"......mmmm?"

It felt like he was floating. Where was the ground?

He shifted, and there it was. It was soft, so soft that he could hardly sense it was there. Everything was soft, like the lightest silk upon his skin.

Eyes opened, and he was met with a deep night sky endlessly dotted with points of starlight. Wafts of purple air swirled around him- he was cradled in a cloud, accompanied with a storm of pleasant sensations all over his body. It tickled him intensely in a fashion that brought warmth to his face and further down. Without inspection, he realized he was naked. How could he not be? The muslin of his shirt and hose would never....but that didn't matter. He was stark, bare as the day he was born. But rather than feel shame, he felt liberated. It was wonderful to feel free and comfortable here, especially with little gusts that gave him his newly heightened sensations-

"Link."

He turned his head towards the sound. Simple and sudden as it was, it was also pleasant and inviting and...sultry? So familiar too...the sensations intensified, ever so slightly.

He slowly rolled onto his hands and knees, and loosely pushed himself to his feet. Cloud fingers threaded between his toes and played with the soles of his feet. He stepped forward one, two, three, four; with each step, the air cleared from the path that his foot created, moreso with each step. Upon his fifth step, the air before him cleared and he was confronted by a crouching figure. A pale figure with long, pale hair and a pale presence. The figure lifted its head.

A blank face.

"Hello, Link."

He was confused. Who was this person, or lack thereof? It couldn't be a bad person- not with the communal feelings he felt, or the curls of warmth that rippled in his belly. He ventured, "Would you like me to help you?"

"Yes...yes!" The figure said, with growing feverocity, "Yes, help me! Help me, Link, help me!"

"What," He swallowed, "What do you need help with?"

"Lift me," the figure commanded.

It was all becoming strange, but as something to anticipate rather than suspect- and he was in no position to deny her urging manner. He bent forward and gently slipped his hands under her arms, past her breasts, and pulled her up towards him where he stood.

"Ah-!?"

The woman had placed her hands on his rear.

"What- what are you doing?" Despite the indignation he tried to present, he shuddered with pleasure. From one simple grope came a river of tingles and feelings that he wasn't sure he could hide.

"Link," The woman commanded, "look at me."

He turned his face up. The woman's pale hair, first limp over her face, was flung back to reveal herself. The action was momentous- it turned the white strands into flying rays of gold, eyes bluer than the ocean on the brightest summer's day, lips pink, plump and moist, skin pearly and buxom... he was shocked.

"Zelda?!"

And it was. The princess, in full beauty and glory- and fully naked as well- with her fingers curled around his bottom; sliding around his torso; caressing his neck; teasing his fingers, teasing his nipples, teasing his skin, teasing, teasing...

His body was wracked now. He shivered openly, unable to control himself; the curls of heat in his belly was now a lake of fire; he felt he was in a million tiny pieces, and yet strangely built up with nowhere to release his pressure, and all the while she was teasing, teasing, teasing!

"Ze-ahhh! Wh..what are you-!?" He gasped, unable to speak her name fully but he was full of, so full of, so incredibly full of-

"Touch me."

His heart stopped.

"Link," Zelda persisted coyly, "touch me."

Considering how little control he believed he had left, it was surprising how quickly he was able to bring his shaking hands to her. The feeling of her skin shocked his fingertips- a little intake of her breath left him weak. And then furiously he touched her, with little abandon, cupping and squeezing, venturing his fingers over her skin- his hands were on an unstoppable track, grabbing and pinching and tracing lower and lower and- she gave an elated giggle that set his fingers and mind aflame. Ohhhh.....just knowing she craved it as badly as she did, what that did to him....

He tried to pull away.

It was too much, too much sensation and too much...too much of her. He couldn't do this, not to her- he wanted it so badly, every fiber in his body in yearning for her, but he couldn't...not to her, not to her.

But....but he couldn't pull his hands away! She had her own gravitational pull, a cloud of overpowering lust that simply refused to let him go without having its sweet satisfaction.

He tried, one more time. "Zelda....I...." He panted out. "I cannot...."

Her hands enveloped him.

There were no words. Nothing could stop this now. He couldn't, there was none of that, no stopping this. He was on fire- blazing, prickling past pleasure into a zone of utter surmounting beautiful pressure, this fully a raging desire; He wanted her, he wanted her! He wanted to have her, and to her, and her, just her just to have her and he wanted to _take _her! All else be damned, he wanted to just take her and _have _her and to reach this mounting peak, he had grabbed her now and her moans now, he was almost deafened by his heart pounding, he could feel himself now hard and hot for her and hot all over for her and on her and in her and for her and by her and he was going to lose it soon and she would be the cause and say my name, what is my name Link, hot and roaring with pleasure and the fire, oh he was almost there, no control, say it and he was there, he was there he was there say it ohh please Link say it-

"_Zelda-a-_aaaaa-aaaaAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

==--==

The orgasm ripped through him, throbbing, throbbing.....the sensations slowly died away, buried themselves, leaving him shaking and uncomfortably wet.

Orgasm?

Link was awake now. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and cheeks, and looked around. The room was dark, but ordinary and familiar. His blankets were slightly warmer than usual. The ropes in his bed were loose- he must have thrashed about when dreamed...

Oh Goddesses, the dream. Link felt the shame and embarassment rise from where it had been hidden in his sleep. What kind of perverted mind did he have, to be thinking of his...of such things? He pondered this as he sat up out of bed, cringing at the slimy feeling between his legs, and removed and replaced his white hose. He was still slightly erect, which made him frustrated for being so wrongfully lustful.

He looked out the window. It was very early- there was the tiniest bit of light peeking over the horizon, though the sky was not nearly as brilliantly lit as in his starlit, star-crossed dream.

Link shook his head. No more thoughts of the dream! It was over now, and he'd make sure that it wouldn't happen again.

He returned to bed- no point in being awake til dawn. But he was unable to sleep, hugging his pillow and trying hard to both forget and recall the images he had created in his mind moments ago.

.

===----%----===

.

The day was average. Sunny, but there were clouds overhead. The air smelt of fresh grass and market activity. Cuccoos, cows, and pigs alerted their presence with high pitched calls to each other as they were hearded across the dirt roads. Homes of wood and clay were set about in a random pattern, in the strangest of styles; One would think that each man built his home as a homage to himself and his train of thought. Children played in the streets, men worked overhead and underfoot, and women bartered and bought every kind of good under the sun.

This was Kakariko Village.

Link walked parallel to a wooden cross-fence. One hand flapped against the fence as he dragged it along. His other hand was tucked around a fat blue cuccoo. The cuccoo was clearly disgruntled, clucking under its breath and occasionally kicking out in defiance to being carried in such an undignified manner.

"Oniichan!" A small black-haired boy drove himself into Link's leg and held on for dear adoration. He lifted his round face with a huge smile.

Link laughed. "Aref! How're you this morning?"

"Good!" A grubby hand attempted to console the cuccoo, who responded by pecking out angrily. Said hand quickly retracted.

"How's your mother and sister?"

"Mum's good. Onita too, and prettier than ever." A childish wink caused Link to roll his eyes. It was true that Onita was the belle of the town, but there was no need to emphasize anyone's attractiveness on this particular day. "What're you doing with that cuccoo? Doesn't he belong to Juna?"

Link looked down at the feathered nuisance. "That he does- but he seems to prefer my yard to her's. Considering the size of his family, I don't blame him." Link turned his eyes to Aref. "Have you seen Juna today, kiddo?"

"...Yes..." Aref shifted uncomfortably, "She, uh, got into a fight with the potions master today, and so she never got her usual stuff."

"Uh oh. Doesn't sound like she's the kind that you'd want to hang around right now."

"Ha ha! Nope, sir!" agreed Aref.

Link secured the grumpy cuccoo under his arm. "Either way though, I'm going to have to go give this thing back to her. Tell your mother I give my regards."

"Onita too?" Aref grinned. "I bet she'd love to hear that from you."

"Sure...Onita too." Link sighed.

As soon as Aref had run off, Link continued on his way. As he walked, the active but serene village world played itself out around him. Indeed, it was wonderful- where he had once found peace and solitude within a war-quartered country, was now normalcy for him. And he loved it. It was quinticentially home- there was family, small and large and larger; there were animals, and more animals; there were plants and earth and water that created a moist, delicious atmosphere of plenty, constantly reminding one that there was no fear of lack, and no fear of lavishness- the bait of evil.

It truly was a beautiful place to live- though it naturally couldn't hold up against the Kokiri Forest. There, he had his closest friends- including Saria, who was perhaps more than just a friend to him- and he had the Great Deku Tree, of whom was the closest to a father to him than anyone had ever been. He had been the one to give him guidance and shelter- and discipline (but only whenever Mido was around)- and all the while gave him the ultimate sense of security. Indeed, it was partially this security that had fueled his desire to go and seek adventure outside the limits of the forest. But having done that- helping to secure victory in the War of Time, and fulfilling his destiny as the legendary Hero- having done that, there was no going back to the forest. After all, he wasn't a child anymore, or even a Kokiri for that matter- but a full grown adult, a Hylian warrior, a man.

When peace had returned to Hyrule, he had reemerged as a child again- but a child with an adult's mind, an adult's memory. It was strange, seeing the world at peace again. The world was as though it had never change, though it was also never affected with the evils he had known too well. Very little was different- perhaps the world was slightly more prosperous, a little larger, a little bolder, the people a little more welcoming.

But he knew that he was not a Kokiri, and though he tried to rationalize it in his mind a thousand times, he knew in his heart that he could not return to the forest.

He traveled far, trying to find old friends and strike new fortunes with which to rebuild his life. What's more, he found new friends and invaluable holy treasures worth more than the whole of several countries. But it simply was not what he wanted. He wanted a home, familiar faces- perhaps someone to embrace- but if anything, he wanted the sense of stability that he was never granted.

Hence, Kakariko Village. It was the next best thing to home that he could think of, besides the Kokiri Forest. He had returned as a young man, with a humble modesty unbecoming of a wealthy, famous young hero. Purchasing a small property that included a small house and enough land to grow food, he tried very hard to build a life that mirrored that of all his neighbors.

But it was so, so hard.

He was, as some would call it, "shell shocked." During the day, it was easy to forget that everyone else was comparatively ignorant, having only experienced the war from the perspective of an almost-captive community, and to simply enjoy a pleasant life in a picturesque village. But at night, he had vivid dreams night after night, alternating with horrifying nightmares, each one different, but with reoccuring themes: old faces, old places, monsters and weaponry and magic black and white, colors and sounds that would rock the world of anyone else and was simply all-too-familiar for him.

It happened every night.

Including last night, Link remembered with a shudder. He hoped that he'd at least be able to keep _those _particular dreams at bay. Not only did he personally think it disrespectful to the princess herself- once a dear friend, and now simply his sovereign; But it was also rather mortifying having to wash his bedclothes repeatedly under spectulation of his neighbors.

Shortly, he found Juna. The redheaded lady in her yard, keeping herself busy with cuccoos. Counting, then recounting them, feeding them corn, counting again and feeding again- her memory was as faulty as her love for the feathered babies was dear.

"I believe this is yours?"

She turned, and her face lit up. "Corjiro!"

Link smiled. "Heh, he was in my yard again. You should keep him in a taller pen Juna," he said, trying to carefully place the squirming mass of blue feathers into the cuccoo pen. The new arrival was greeted with a flurry of feathers, to which Juna instinctively covered her nose and mouth with her hand.

"Right you are! I keep meaning to build a new coop, but because of my allergies, I do tend to procrastinate." Juna smiled widely. "Thank you for bringing Corjiro back. I'd have gone to get him myself, but he gives me terrible allergies."

"Yes, you told me," Link replied, amused.

"He was my brother's cuccoo, you know. That's the reason why his name is Corjiro."

"Yes, I know. You told me that too."

"I did?"

"Yep. It was yesterday, when I brought Corjiro back."

"Oh yes, thank you for doing that, by the way. Isn't he lovely? It's a shame that I can't touch him, cause he's so lovely, but I get terrible allergies when I do."

"Yes, I know."

"Do you know why his name is Corjiro?"

Link quickly changed the subject. "Did you hear that the potions master has a new potion? Supposedly it helps to improve your memory. He claims that the longer he brews it, the more potent it becomes until you may very well be a living tome."

No sooner did Link speak, did he wish he had not. He may very well have steered a glass cart into a stone wall, for all the good the change in topics did.

Juna glowered. "That man," she stated tightly, "is as masterful as a bag of moldy deku nuts. He has been brewing 'new potions' for years, but has yet to be able to prove that a single drop of one actually works. It doesn't matter how long he lets it sit on the flame, I'm certain it won't hold any value at any temperature!"

Link winced. An angry Juna was rare enough, but not one to be trifled with.

"Not a single potion has worked?"

"Well I don't know for sure," Juna admitted, "I haven't actually seen or tasted them myself. But the whole thing seems rather fishy to me. Not like cuccoos, they're as unlike fish as I've ever seen-"

"I guess he would be fishy if he couldn't prove it," Link interjected, steering the conversation again.

For a second Juna froze, and Link wondered if she was about to do something...irrational, for a lack of better wording. But then she laughed out loud, a happy and amused sound. "Everyone around here is a little fishy. You can't really help it; It's just the way things are, here in Kakariko." She gave a snicker. "There's a saying, 'Everyone's ka-cuccoo in Kakariko'."

It was Link's turn to laugh, however apprehensively. Even then, he couldn't help but agree; ever since he moved to the bustling little village, he noticed that so many residents had very blatant personalities. There was the fishy potions master... the loud and egotistical construction master and his slothful men....the aloof, cat loving witch....Dampe, well, as himself....and of course the temperamental but adorable and ever forgetful cuccoo lady, Juna.

"I must say, life is much easier with you around, Link," she said. "I used to have to pay the children a rupee a day to catch my cuccoos, and then sometimes they would forget. Then I would have to pay them again to make sure that they would remember. And then sometimes they'd forget again." She sighed. "It's incredible how thoughtless children can be."

"Yes, well...." Link squirmed. "Thank goodness things changed."

"Hey now, I have the most wonderful idea!" Juna exclaimed suddenly, "You should come work for me!"

Link paused. "...What?"

"What's what?" Juna asked.

"Were you saying something?" Link tried to divert her attention.

"I believe I was saying....yes, saying that you should work for me!" She repeated. Link inwardly groaned. "I'll pay you to round up my cuccoos and bring them back to my yard! It's a perfect deal for both of us: I'll get my cuccoos back, and you'll get the fun and satisfaction of catching them!"

She was so excited at the prospect, Link _almost _felt guilty for saying no.

Her face fell. "Why not?!"

"I'm very....very busy....yes, and I have to tend to my own...affairs," Link replied carefully. What affairs he meant, he had no idea- and thank goodness, neither did she. "But perhaps you could find another person to do it for you?"

Juna scowled and pouted. She did not appreciate losing out on such a good deal. But just as quickly as she put out her lip did she slowly begin to draw it back into a menacing smile. "You know," she started, "I heard a rumor going around too!"

"Oh? What's that?" Link asked with blind curiosity.

"A rumor of...affairs."

A pause. What was going on now? "Who's affairs?"

"My neighbor, you know him well," was her eager reply. "He seems to be having a secret romance. I heard it last night! I was sleeping, but I stopped as soon as I heard. It was quite the sound to hear, so joyous and freeing..." She paused for effect, "...and so downright _wanton!"_

Link froze. His stomach turned to ice.

"It was a very familiar name. I should be surprised if no one would recognize it."

_No..._

"Strange to hear it in one of the shacks around here," she sneered, "I would think it below someone of her stature..."

_Oh, hell no..._

Juna was savoring this. "What was that name that he so longingly called out into the night?"

_No, NO, NO!_

"OH yes, I do believe I recall it to be her majesty's namesake _Zel-" _She was interrupted by a hand clapped desperately over her mouth.

"Juna!" Link hissed. "For the love of Din, be quiet! Please, just _shut up_!" Link could feel his whole face heat up like a furnace, and in his peripheral vision he could see his face turn red as fire.

Juna pushed Link's hand out of the way. "You can't touch a lady like that! It's rude and improper! Although of course, I'm sure you touched upon a lady much higher than me, in a much ruder manner!" Juna burst into laughter.

Link held his head in his hands. Shame constricted him. It was all over- he had cried out so loudly that people could hear him through several layers of wooden walls. They heard him scream out his passion, knew of his nightly dream-romps. As if knowing he had those dreams at all weren't shameful enough...

Would anyone else tell him? Berate him?

"I must say though, you've some gall to think yourself so entitled to such a property. After all, I believe one must be royally invited to such an event first." She laughed again, almost maniacly. The cuccoo lady was not so adorable anymore.

Did anyone give him a knowing look this morning? Did Aref's wink mean something other than he had interpreted? Who else had heard him? Who else knew?!

"Juna-"

"What?"

"Does...." He gulped. "...Does anyone else....know?"

"I _believe _I am the only one. No one else who lives in our section has spoken of it, nor did they respond agreeingly when I asked."

Link's eyes widened. "You asked them about it?!" Far be it for someone to hold her tongue!

"Indiscretely!" Juna reassured mockingly. "I simply asked if they heard anything..._suspicious _in the middle of the night. No one suspects anything of you, although certainly a few people are wondering about wolves hiding over yonder hills. But you're safe." She leaned in with intention. "...For now."

He took a small intake of preparation breath. At least it was only one person, and hopefully no one knew of anything yet. But certainly Juna was not someone he would want knowing details of his embarrassing personal life...though he could perhaps handle having one person know.

Of course... there was another pressing concern.

"Now, are we not we going to discuss payment?"

He stared at her. "Payment?"

"For my silence."

Link blanched. "You're.....you're blackmailing me?!"

Juna giggled. "Well, I'd certainly be a silly fool to let an opportunity like this go to waste!"

Link was livid. "You traitorous-!"

"Excuse me?"

He grit his teeth, but held his tongue. A flare of anger could mean the end of his reputation, a life of hermitry while his windows were pelted and jeers slipped under the door. He didn't want to test her ability to keep a secret, knowing that she was already bursting at the seams to spill the beans.

"I suppose I should be thanking you." She pinched his cheek. "You're quite a treasure trove of useful information."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Want?"

"What do I have to do for you," Link clarified, "for you to keep your mouth shut?"

Juna smiled sweetly.

"My cuccoos have flown the coop again..."

.

===----%----===

.

"Lady Impa!"

A young servant ran through the richly guilded halls of the castle. She was the very definition of desperation, with an unladylike sweat upon her knitted brow, and horse-wild eyes. Terror struck a cord with each cry she uttered

"Lady Impa!!!"

"I'm right here." A tall, matronly woman responded to the calls of distress. "Calm yourself. What ails you? Why art thou so out of sorts?"

"My lady, I were cleaning her highness' chamber, and I didn't notice anything at first, but I didn't realize there was something to notice, you see- but I was tidying and went over to the bed and- oh goddesses! What I saw!"

"Calm thyself!" Impa demanded. "What did you see?"

"Lady Impa, it's the princess!" the servant moaned.

Impa started. "What of her?"

"Lady, she's dead! The Princess Zelda is dead!"

.

===----%----===

.


	2. Does Anyone Know?

Alright, for serious guys: this has nothing to do with Spirit Tracks, or Twilight Princess. I came up with this years ago, before TP was released, and I've hardly heard of the new game let alone played it. Cross my heart, I didn't steal this. This will make more sense later, but for now....*sigh* that's that.

---:--- Chapter Notes ---:---

-Sheik is a separate character in this story.

-Juna is the cuccoo lady, just in case no one got that. It just seemed silly to call her that in the story. And if you rearrange her name, you'll get another name that will make everything make sense. Well, at least in this small case. :,)

-Alruthe is a cameo character by a friend of mine. I wanted to thank him for the generous use of said character. :D

-The layout of Kakariko is bigger and way different than in the game. Same style, just more space. Just in case there's any confusion about that.

.

===----%----===

.

"What do you mean, she's _dead_?" Impa demanded. What treacherous foolery was this?

The young servant ranting became manical. "She is! Just that- she's dead! Deceased! Gone! There remains nothing of her but her _corpse_!!!" She dissolved into hysterical tears, the sound of which bounced off the stone walls and created a chorus of despair.

Impa, however, remained ever resolute. Indeed, the news had shaken her, but... "That is absolute nonsense. I was in Her Highness's presence but an hour's time since- she was conscious and healthy and, I vouch, quite _alive_."

"But your grace, tis not the case any longer! She's cold, and not even limp- but frozen in the grip of death!"

But rather than lose her cool, Impa remained calm. There was no indication of even a hint of death- life in the castle was as peaceful as it had been for years. Certainly there would have been a foreboding wave of doom to indicate such a disturbance? She was certain that the princess was quite alive, and that the servant was having a fit of hallucinations. Naturally, there was nothing but to see the princess and to prove herself correct- and the maddened girl wrong.

Because, of course, she herself was correct. The princess was well. Naturally.

Assumingly.

But when her strong strides drew her closer to the Princess' bedchamber and another servant approached her with wails of grief, she began to feel the weight of doubt in herself, and the cold stabs of dread in her chest. Her steps became quicker, less assured and more rushed, until she was finally runnning up to the tall double doors of the grand bedchamber.

Even before she entered, Impa could hear the cries of people within. And though her stomach chilled to think of finding a horrid truth within, the doors were open with strong decision and she marched firmly inside to investigate. The capacious chamber, crafted of gold and marble and filled with luxuries fit for royalty, echoed with people calling for her attention. "Lady Impa, Lady Impa!" bounced about amongst the sounds of mania and panic. People shouted, people cried, people raved. A maddened crowd surrounded the bed, blocked her view of its precious consignment.

Impa cleared a path to the bedside, reached the bedclothes, and reeled in shock.

The princess lay rigid, her flax hair spread across her pillow in a neat arc, her arms straight against her body over the covers. Her skin was dry and a pallid blue. Her lips were chapped and sealed tightly together in a rigid line, and her half-lidded eyes were dull as her discovery sharp.

It was true.

Princess Zelda was dead.

Impa stood, rigid as the princess's body itself. Though the rest of her face was blank, her eyes told volumes- of the horror, the pain, the grief. This woman, this child, this babe- she had nursed, cared for, protected her, and now in this moment all was for naught and she had nothing at all.

Impa had no words. No movement, no words, but simply stood petrified by circumstance, staring down upon her beloved charge.

"My lady..."

Impa did not respond.

"Lady, draw your attention away- this is a matter of interest to you."

Impa slowly animated, coming back to reality, remembering there were others here. She reluctantly took her eyes from Zelda's corpse, to peer up at the people. Who spoke to her, address her at a moment as this, and in such a fashion of nonchalance?

_Who_?

Her eyes scanned the crowd. The guilty party must have felt just that, as almost all had their eyes downcast or hidden behind hands or handkerchiefs. They must have just turned their head away, pretending not to notice, realizing just what a precious situation this was-

Impa caught the perpetrator.

He possessed a pair of glittering ruby eyes, full of intent, not one ounce of sorrow, hidden by straw colored hair, further wrapped down by rough bandages. The Sheikah crest was painted across the excess of his cowl. Standing shoulder to shoulder in the distraught bedside crowd, he proved again that the best place to hide oneself was right in plain view.

He was involved. This was a fact. Why else would he, of all people, be present at a devastating time such as this?

He knew something about this.

And Impa had every intention to gather the answers he held.

She slowly backed away from the bed, stillness in her features, and turned about slowly. The young bandaged man did not move at all, simply watched her.

In Sheikah fashion, she was gone.

And so was he.

.

===----%----===

.

Scoop.

Plup.

Cluck!!!

Scoop.

Plup.

Cluck!!!

"Link, I need you to count all the cuccoos."

Link looked up from the frenzied, clucking mass swarming his feet. He was half covered in muck and feathers, as was the shovel he was using. "What?! I just counted them all!"

"Are you sure? Did you do it right?" Juna asked, eyebrow raised.

"Twice," said Link, "just like you told me to."

"Did I say that? I don't remember, I thought I said _thrice_."

"....But I did count them thrice. That's what I just said."

"Is that what you said?"

"That's what I said."

"Said what, again?"

"Just that."

"Hmmm..." Juna was slightly suspicious, but as she couldn't remember what exactly she had said anymore, she allowed it to slide.

Of course, he may have fudged a little. When you have fifty-odd cuccoos, and fifty-odd-minus-one look and sound exactly the same, and all are running around crowing like their heads were cut off, and you're blinded by the constant flurry of angry feathers and slightly intoxicated by the overpowering smell of cuccoo dung and rotten eggs which you were just shoveling out, you can expect your ability to take an accurate tally to be slightly compromised.

Of course, it would also help if the little ****s would actually stay in their pen.

"You just may want to do it again," Juna piped. "I saw a few wandering around the market."

"What, again?!"

"Yes, again. I'm not sure why you're surprised about this- you would have known this if you counted them properly."

"Are you even sure they're yours?"

"Positive. All my cuccoos have a distinctive look- I specificaly bred them for it."

Link decided not to question the supposed selective breeding. "Juna, if you know they're escaping, why don't you just build a more secure pen so that they can't get out?"

"I don't think this has as much to do with the pen, as much as it does with someone's dilligence." Juna wore a small smirk of power. She was clearly in it for much more than just cuccoo care.

Link grumbled, ousted by power. "Should I go get them then?"

"No, count them first."

"I just _DID_!"

"But see, that was the number of cuccoos you believed included the missing ones. Now that you know they're gone, you must recount them to make sure that when you gather the escapees and count them again, the numbers match up." Juna's smirk became a mockingly sweet smile. "That's accuracy!"

Link couldn't help but gawk at the insane logic of this woman's plan. How does one even respond to a statement like that? He wasn't sure, but he thought there might have been a muscle twitch in his face, and the hand holding the dung shovel was tingling slightly. He realized that the tingling was actually a slight pain from unconscously gripping the shovel too tightly.

"So count them again, and then tell me what you got, and then go fetch the cuccoos," Juna ordered. "And be quick about it- who knows what trouble they're up to now?"

Link threw the shovel haphazardly out of the pen (in Juna's direction, when her back was turned and _purely _unintentional of course) and set about the task again. Maybe the little buggers would slow down now that the threat of the big bad shovel was gone.

"Oh, by the way," Juna turned, with her most evil grin yet, "that apron does wonders for you."

.

===----%----===

.

Impa quietly latched the door to the private quarters she was currently in possession of. It was not the most physically secure, with only a wooden door and drafty walls, but it was insignificant and private. A conversation here would not be heard.

Without turning around, she spoke. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your arrival?"

"Lady Impa, if only to match wit and charm that shant be found elsewhere, would I make such a journey to return."

Impa then turned to meet her guest eye to eye. "Sheik," she acknowledged.

"Impa," Sheik replied.

He had followed her inside with the same cunning and skill that she herself possessed. It wasn't a surprise. She knew what he was capable of: she had given him his skill. Still, she had reason to be cynical. This youth was sardonic, and at no worse a time to be so.

Impa wasted no more time reaching her point. "Why are you here?"

"I could only assume that evil has once again returned to Hyrule." was the answer. He had made himself comfortable by leaning against the wall. Arms folded and leg crossed, he was the very picture of indifference, which further tinkered with Impa's rising temper.

This was not a satisfactory response. Any obvious statement was not enough to answer her questions. "_What _evil has permeated our sacred barriers?"

"Tis but old friends returning for tea, and all the latest gossip," he said, straight faced as ever.

Impa then was right under Sheik's chin with her blade. Her training allowed her such soundless speed, though it was a deadly combination with anger. "This is _no_ laughing matter!" She hissed. "Our kingdom is in jeopardy, our leader is defunct, and there are few who can gather our forces together in time, let alone at all." She pressed the blade closer into his skin, "That being said, I would _implore _you to have respect for this imminent danger."

Sheik had not moved. Perhaps he knew that Impa could take him out the moment she felt it necessary; perhaps he simply didn't care. His eyes were averted with a hint of distain. If ever there was a rebellious youth, it was the one who took a knife at the throat like another would take a berating lecture. For sure, it was very much that parallel.

On the other hand, he rarely saw Impa lose control like this. That in itself was a foreboding sign.

He sighed. "I know not what to make of this. And this is the sincere truth." He looked up, straight into Impa's eyes, this time without a hint of mockery.

Impa studied him for a moment. "I believe you," she finally said before withdrawing her blade and replacing it. Sheik remained planted against the wall, though he gave his throat an unconscious rub of reassurance. "But your lack of understanding of this situation does nothing for us."

"I realize this. Hence, I came to you." An indirect return of the criticism. But it remained true that neither knew what was happening to their kingdom, or what had become of their princess.

.

===----%----===

.

The market was as bustling as ever. Though it wasn't quite the same size as the market square of Hyrule Castle Town, for activity per volume of market it was an equal contender. There were stalls set up in rough rows, set up on woven grass tarps that protected the goods and wares from the ground below. People called out their daily specialties and their lower prices than anyone else above the hum of customers. Animals called out as they waited to be sold, and the smell of plucked fruits, baked breads and freshly prepared meats perfumed the air.

A monger cheerfully set about arranging fresh fish and other foods and goods up for display in anticipation for people to come along and appraise it, and possibly purchase it as well. He was a cheerful, middle-aged guy by the name of Alruthe with a mane of black hair and a thick goatee. His clothing would have been considered high quality if years of wear and tear hadn't taken its effect on them. Indeed, he had partaken in his own share of adventures in the younger years, and he had delighted in Link's arrival into the village as it meant someone to recount the old days with. As he was placing karp into a bucket of water, he noticed the familiar green figure walk up out of the corner of his eye, and lifted his head in welcome.

"G'afternoon Li- oh?!" His same old smile dropped at the sight of him.

A filthy, disgruntled Link stopped his trudge and stood there before him. He was completely covered in cuccoo poop and mud up to his knees, and the rest of him was covered in splotches and feathers. The only clean spot was the square across his waist and torso.

"Hi Alruthe," greeted Link awkwardly.

There was a short pause. Then Alruthe burst out laughing.

Link sighed. "Go ahead, laugh." And Alruthe did just that- roaring with loud laugher so that people looked over wondering what was going on.

Finally, Link got fed up. "Sheesh, your laugh is loud!"

"M-my...a heh heh!" Alruthe said haltingly, "My apologies, Link- ha ha!- no one's going- hee hee hee- going to care, _a ha ha ha ha!!!_"

Link winced. Even if the neighboring stall owners hadn't been staring, Alruthe's loud laughter alone was embarassing enough. If there weren't other people in Kakariko who were just as dirty from daily work, his bellows might have prompted others to take a look at him and join in.

Finally, Alruthe calmed himself down to a chuckle. "Forgive me, my boy, but you're just a sight. Juna's really working you hard, isn't she."

"Yeah, it's pretty silly actually," Link responded, "She tries to give as many tasks as she can, but then- wait a second. How did you know I was working for Juna?"

"She was by earlier, looking to purchase more cuccoos for that brigade of hers."

"WHAT?!" Link shouted, then caught himself as people gave him questioning stares. He continued softly, but with as much contempt as before. "She told me that she breeds those cuccoos herself, that they have some sort of special trait that makes them uniquely hers, or some bullshit like that."

"She probably doesn't remember where she got any of them." Alruthe responded with a smile.

"Which is probably why she can't remember how many she has," Link grumped.

"Anyway, she seemed so calm and healthy today, that I figured that something unusually good must have happened to her. It may have been that she wasn't sneezing as much as usual."

"It may have been her having finally released the beast inside."

"She made you wear the apron, didn't she."

Link jerked. "_The _apron?"

Alruthe straightened up with surprise. "My boy, you don't think that you're the first to don the Flap of Shame, do you?"

"The _Flap of Shame_? So...have other people have worn it too?"

"Have others worn it too?! It's Juna's trademark seal of servitude! How do you think she was able to keep all those damn cuccoos she's so allergic to for so long? Why, if she did half of the work that goes into those birds herself, she'd have been in Dampe's care years ago!" And with this he roared again. "Everyone knows to sympathize with the poor bastard who comes through here wearing that henpecked old thing!"

Amusing as it may have been for Alruthe, Link wasn't quite as tickled. He felt more a sense of self-consciousness, wondering how many people had discretely turned their heads away and whispered behind his back. And indeed, there were some giggling in his direction, and others tutting and shaking their heads.

This was a most appropriate time to end the conversation. Link tried to wrap things up. "Alright, well, I was gonna ask if you'd seen two...no wait," he looked at a piece of paper, "....two and a half cuccoos around, but knowing that Juna probably doesn't own them anyway, I'll just-"

"Here." Alruthe brought out two cages, each with an expressedly confused cuccoo inside. "She'll nail you for it anyway."

"Damn. Well, how much did you want for them?" Link reached for his wallet.

"They're on me," Alruthe said, waving his hand. "Somehow, I have a feeling they'll make their way back anyway."

Link finally gave a chuckle. "I bet you she'll be surprised by the new arrivals," he said with a grin. "Well, thanks! I'll be off then...hiding my face for awhile. If you do see Juna, remember, I never-"

_SMACK_

Link stopped. He thought he heard something coming from nearby, outside of the marketplace, but he wasn't entirely sure of what it was. "Did you hear something?"

Alruthe listened.

_SMACK_

"Perchance," he said, thoughtfully. "Sounds like something being smacked up. Mayhap an old rug being beaten out?"

"I don't think that was it," Link said. "It sounded....I don't know, more solid."

"Like, say, metal on metal?"

"I don't know....but I think it's coming from the other end of the market."

"Best go check it out then, I suppose?" Alruthe quipped. "I could go with if you needed."

"Nah, that's alright, it's probably something silly anyway. Besides, who would watch your stall?"

"Aye that," Alruthe regretfully agreed. "Well then, leave those cuccoos here, and you can gather them back up in a bit after you see what's happening."

"Thanks...I'll be back in a second." Link started off towards the opposite end of the market place to where the strange noises seemed to be coming from.

....

_SMACK_

....

_SMACK_

_".......think you can just...."_

_"....who......hell....."_

_SMACK_

Link listened in. It seemed to be....coming from behind the windmill. The closer he got, the more he could hear, and the more clearly. It seemed to be several different people...

_"...what the.......outsider.....?!"_

_SMACK_

_"Little.......freak.......eyes?!"_

He was sure that he was hearing things now, and these things weren't good news. He began walking faster towards the sounds. As he got closer, he began to recognize most of the voices as boys. But there was one female voice:

_"Leave me alone!"_

Cuccoos forgotten, he picked up into a run, realizing just exactly what was going on.

_"What the hell are you doing in our village?!"_

Link curved around the edge of the windmill and saw exactly what he feared. There were four older village boys surrounding a fifth person who he didn't recognize, a young girl. One of the boys was flipping around a decorated staff. Two of the boys were restraining the girl by holding her arms behind her back and standing on her bare feet to keep her from kicking. A third was pulling her hair back, restraining her head and pulling the red bandages on her eyes so tight that they threatened to rip.

Bandages! She was _blind!_

Link was appalled. These hooligans were picking on a blind girl!

The first boy, clearly the leader of this bunch, was interrogating the girl. "I said, what the hell are you doing in our village, you little bitch?!" He smacked the staff against the side of the windmill to emphasize his question. The girl winced at the sound but did not answer.

"Hey, he asked you a question, Little Bitch!" said one of the restraining boys.

"Let her go."

The boys whipped their heads around and saw Link standing there. The girl twisted her head as far in his general direction as she could. They looked somewhat startled at his presence, but they stood their ground. Link tried to act confident, but in truth, he was confused. What was going on here? He knew these boys- or he thought he did. They shouldn't have been the type to pull a stunt like this...

The leader defiantly shoved the staff into the ground. "Why should we?"

"Because," Link said carefully, "What you're doing right now is terrorizing not just a girl, but a girl with a crippling handicap, while using brute force in numbers against her without reason or cause. In short, what you are doing is beyond amoral- it is absolutely wrong, and it's going to stop_ NOW_."

With that, he drew himself up to establish authority. With luck, these boys would get the hint and leave.

But no such luck.

"That was cute. But you didn't answer my question," said the leader. He picked the staff back up and aimed it towards Link. "Why should we?"

_This little punk is __threatening __me? _

Link drew his sword and pointed it dead between the leader's eyes.

"That's why."

Not exactly the way he wanted it to go, but the desired effect was won. The other boys were bug eyed with fear at this point, clinging to the girl rather than holding her down. The girl herself, though still stagnant in bondage, seemed amused at the change in events. The leader seemed shocked at having a weapon shoved back into his face, but held his surprise well. He was silent for a few moments before lowering the staff and ordering his gang.

"C'mon guys, let's go."

He walked past Link, glaring at him but not making any other sort of advance. The boys all silently dropped their hold and followed him, not daring to make eye contact. The girl stood quite still, her hands curled up against her.

Link waited til the boys were nearly out of sight, before sheathing his sword and turning back to check on the rescued girl. "Are you all right?"

The girl was now quickly fixing the crimson bandages on her face, almost manically, making sure that they were still in place. In fact, this girl was not so much a girl at all, but more a woman close to his own age. It was rather hard to tell at first sight, based on her short stature and ragamuffin appearance- not to mention those bandages which, crisscrossed over her eyes and cheeks, covered the majority of her face. But what features could be seen were clearly that of a woman's, and she possessed a woman's body.

"You're a visitor, right?" Link continued. "I'm sorry, that sort of thing almost never happens in this village, I promise you. Did they hurt you at all?" Link began looking her over for injuries, but he ended up taking in more of her general appearance instead. He could see why the boys would think her weird- she _was _weird. Her hair was a frazzled violet-hued mess, and her scalp was circled with a braid that looked as though it was plaited in a windstorm. She wore a brightly colored, patterned tunic dress that was too big for her, which was cinched with an even more brightly striped bodice. There were bandages wrapped around her wrists as well, though they were an off-canary color instead of deep red. She had feathers hanging from one ear, bangles from another, gold and silver rings from both, and under her bloomers she wore a thick ankle ring. She wore no shoes, and based on the condition of her feet, hadn't for quite some time.

In short, she was disheveled.

She finished fixing the bandages over her eyes. "I'm fine. You can stop gawking at me now." She said.

Link started. "Huh? How did you know I was...?"

"I, uh....I get that a lot." She said, uncertaintly. "Plus it was quiet for awhile. I mean, what else would you have been doing?"

Link conceded that her logic made sense. Go figure that she would use sound- or in this case, the lack there of- to figure out what he was doing. "Well, I'm just glad you're alright," he concluded sheepishly.

The girl paused for a second, facing him dead on. Link felt a little unnerved by this, wondering what exactly she was trying to pick up on now. But then she smiled.

"Thanks for saving me from those boys." She tilted her head slightly. "It's kind of embarassing, being so helpless to a bunch of kids."

"No, those kids were a different kind of menacing. I hadn't seen them act like that since...well, ever." Link shrugged. "Probably just.... growing up. Hopefully this was the one experience they needed to set them straight." _Although there shouldn't have been anything like this at all..._

He looked up and saw that the smile had dropped right off her face. He wondered if he had perhaps said something insulting to her unknowingly, or perhaps just generally strange.

There was another pause. She was lost in her own thoughts- if she wasn't blind, Link would have thought she was staring off into space. But then she came to and turned her head towards him again. "Did they take my staff?"

"That was _your _staff?" Link turned his head back towards the direction the boys left.

"No point in worrying about it...it's probably too late. They're surely gone by now."

Link turned back to her. How did she know-? She was facing him dead on again.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you....only partially blind?"

"No, fully blind," she responded quickly.

"Ah," Link replied. He wasn't so sure how to respond, or even think about this situation. Perhaps that was a rude question to ask. She was, after all, a stranger.

She then held up her hands. "Where are you exactly?" She made small, careful steps toward Link. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should follow through and guide her, before giving in. He stepped forward and gave her his hand. She gently grabbed it. But rather than simply hold on as a base, she began to feel it with both her own hands. Her fingers danced, picking up information. Left hand, he was left handed. It was calloused here and here, he was a swordsman. Smooth here, it's been some time since his last fight. This finger is so long, it meant this, his palm shifted here, it meant that. On and on.

She seemed, for some reason, to also take interest in his wrist as well- particularily the softer underside. Occasionally her fingers would travel down there, her fingers searching for something like hounds on the trail, but then would snake back to his palm and continue to read its secrets.

Perhaps he felt a _little _invaded, but moreover Link was intrigued by this woman's actions.

"What is your name, by the way?" She asked. "I believe I forgot to ask you."

"It's Link." The fingers stopped for a moment, then continued on. "And yours?"

She hesitated before responding. "My name is Veio."

"Nice to meet you," Link said with a smile. He wondered if Veio would pick up on it.

"Likewise," she responded. "Um....I have a strange request."

Link shifted his eyebrow. "What's that?" Who knows what this strange woman would ask for?

Veio stopped moving her fingers. "May I....feel your face?"

All considering, that made sense for her to ask- especially during an introduction. He agreed. But when he reached for her hands, they floated off and somehow managed to land straight on his face.

But her touch was gentle and, though startled, he allowed her to continue. Fingers brushed his cheeks and jaw, the length of his nose, his chin and lips, eyebrows and forehead, and hovered jealously around his eyes. During all this, her face was stoic- this was serious, a normal everyday experience. This was how the world was learned. Link supposed her seriousness helped to keep the nags of_ 'this is weird' _at bay, at least to some degree.

After a length of time her fingers stopped and she drew her hands away. She smiled. "You're very handsome," she said mischeviously.

"Ah!" Link could feel the heat in his cheeks rise somewhat, and he swore he saw her smile broaden.

"Are you....eighteen years?"

"That's right. You could tell that?"

"Experienced hands." Her smile became toothy in what was most certainly a look of bawdy relish. She reached for his right hand. She felt scratches.

"You were holding some sort of animal?"

Link chuckled. "Several cuccoos."

"Not at once.....one at a time, under this arm?" Her hand slid under his sleeve, and he leaned away with surprise at the invasion. But no sooner had she done that, that her hand returned to the comfort zone of his palm.

"Two at a time. And they weren't happy."

Link was stunned for a moment, but then responded. "It was a busy day. And no, they weren't happy at all." He smiled again, despite the absurdity of the situation. In a way, there was the same sort of amusement that one gets out of having their fortune told, or seeing card tricks performed.

"Indeed." She had grabbed his left hand again and was feeling the back of it now, searching for more answers and trying to impress him with her ability to gather information with lesser senses. Somehow, there was a strange pleasure from being able to entertain with such cheap tricks.

But then, her fingers began to feel a certain spot with intention, and Link realized that she was feeling the raised metallic shapes that composed the mark of the triforce. Link watched her smile die away, replaced by a look of shock.

"You're the Hero of Time."

Link felt a familiar sting at hearing the title. He didn't like to make conversation around this fact, but when it arose, what more could be done? He tried to keep it simple. "Yes, that's true."

There was a pregnant pause. Things couldn't be more uncomfortable if they tried. She was struck into a frozen state by this fact, her fingers still and her face locked on Link. Link didn't know what to do, but to stare into the red fabric surrounding her eyes.

Finally, she began to stir. She gingerly pulled her fingers out and off, and brought her hands up to her face. Her body waivered, wanting to shift away but too frozen to move regularly.

And suddenly, she was running.

"What- wait!" Link cried out in alarm. He began moving after her. "Veio, stop! You're going to run into something-!"

And then he stopped and realized, she wasn't going to run into something. Veio wasn't going to run into anything. He knew this because without the aid of her staff, or a rail, or any sort of support or guide, she had managed to run full speed past a steep ledge, down a flight of stone steps, and turn the corner and run completely out of sight.

.

===----%----===

.


End file.
